


Possible Ways to Carry Superman

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a thought off my head, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: There are so many fanart and fanfics about Superman carrying Batman be it bridal style or sideways or high up in the air.. So in what possible situations will Batman get to carry Superman without having his boyfriend trying to cheat with his superpowers?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman
Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388353
Comments: 29
Kudos: 274





	Possible Ways to Carry Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of random thoughts that I post on and off on Tumblr - Superbat Addicted. I called them just a thought off my head. And this is my twelfth thought about Superbat.

Possible Scenario 1

“Please pinch me,” Green Lantern muttered, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the scene before him.

Flash promptly did that and Green Lantern yowled in pain, earning an evil look from Batman.

“Shut up or get out,” Batman hissed in a whisper before he continued to hum a lullaby, rocking Superman to sleep.

The 16-month old Superman cooed drowsily, tiny fingers clutching Batman’s suit and head pressed against Batman’s shoulder. Before long, his eyelids began to droop and was soon fast asleep.

Flash stared in awe as Batman gently placed the magically-transformed Superman in the nest made up of piled pillows and blankets in the medbay. None of them had succeeded in their attempts to pacify baby Superman wailing uncontrollably - Green Lantern squawking and making funny faces, Flash playing ‘fly baby’ by zipping him around while holding him up in the air. They even tried melted chocolate (based on the assumption that chocolate has milk anyway) but nothing worked.

Then Batman had walked in, picked baby Superman up and the world was at peace again.

“How did you do that?” Green Lantern asked, amazed.

And Batman looked at him, “Do you know how many kids I have?”

* * *

Possible Scenario 2

“Damn it!” Batman growled, Superman draped over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

With every step he took, his lungs burned with a need for more air and pain flared bright from the deep cut across his chest. But Batman refused to quit. Gritting his teeth, he pushed on, driven by a desperation to get Superman out of this cursed tunnel dotted with the faint green glow of embedded kryptonite.

A misstep and Batman went sprawling across the floor. Superman was flung from his shoulders and he smacked against the wall, moaning and barely conscious.

Cursing, Batman dragging himself up, blinking back tears of frustration.

“Come on,” he slipped Superman’s arms over his shoulders, hauling him up with a grunt of effort, “You’re not going to die on me, I’m not going to let you, you hear!”

And then Wonder Woman was there, face smeared with dirt and eyes pinched with worry. Taking Superman’s other arm, they half-dragged, half-carried Superman out of the tunnel. The fight to delay the invaders while Batman rescued Superman, was nearing an end, freeing Wonder Woman to lend Batman a helping hand.

Together, they hauled Superman into the waiting Batwing and without preamble, Batman took off, leaving Wonder Woman to see to the rest. Urging the craft to fly as fast as possible, Batwing finally burst through the dense cloud cover and into clear blue skies. A press of a button and a row of overhead steel plates slid back, revealing plexiglass. Batman dragged Superman into the pool of sunlight and cradled his head in his lap.

_Please, please, please..._

Batman prayed, fingers trembling as he traced the ‘S’ emblazoned on Superman’s suit.

The sickly-pale pallor seemed to take an eternity to fade into a healthy pink and finally Superman’s eyelids fluttered open, striking blue eyes blinking owlishly at Batman.

“This is nice.”

And Batman bowed his head in relief.

“Don’t ever scare me like this again.”

* * *

Possible Scenario 3

The two circled each other on the practice mat, fists raised and bodies poised to attack. As usual, Clark, a man of action, caved in to his impatience first. Lunging at Bruce, he threw a hook aimed to smash into the side of Bruce’s head. But Bruce deftly dodged the blow with a sideway shift and jerk of his head. Not letting Clark have a chance to renew his attack, Bruce slapped Clark’s punching arm away and grabbed him by the waist. With a loud yell, Bruce heaved Clark up and over his shoulder, using his momentum to slam Clark, back first, into the mat. Twisting round, he locked his legs round Clark’s waist before using a half-nelson wrestling move to hold Clark down.

“Yield...I yield...” Clark gasped, a hand slapping the mat to declare his surrender.

Bruce let go and grabbed Clark’s sleeveless shirt, hauling him up till they were face-to-face.

“Damn it, Clark! Don’t just give up like that. Use your bloody strength to break my grip!”

“Okay...”

And Clark did just that, using his strength to force Bruce flat on the mat, pinning him in place.

Bruce glared as Clark pushed Bruce’s sweat-dampened shirt up, exposing toned abs marked with scars.

“Is that all you can think of in that head of yours!”

“No...” Clark grinned unrepentantly, hand caressing skin, “I do have a lot on my mind but they don’t seem to matter when I’m with you.”

* * *

Possible Scenario 4

Clark knew Bruce was up to something. He could tell from the absent-minded twirling of his pen and the frequent huff of breaths as Bruce scribbled at his desk in the study.

Clark also knew that the something Bruce was up to, had to be personal and involving the two of them. Otherwise, his boyfriend would be using the Batcomputer and not pieces of paper. And he wouldn’t have hidden them when Clark tried to take a peep.

Used to Bruce’s need for secrecy until he was ready to divulge his plans, Clark waited. And true enough, on a lazy afternoon when they were both free to snuggle under a tree dappled by sunlight, Bruce finally made his request.

“Take me to the moon, Clark.”

And Clark who had been dozing, cheek pressed against Bruce’s hair, came awake.

“Ehh...”

“No, you didn’t hear me wrong. ”

“And...”

“Not telling you why either.”

“...... as you wish then.”

And Bruce smiled, extremely pleased.

Without much ado, the two of them made a quick trip to the Watchtower for Bruce to don his Bat-spacesuit. Then they were out of the airlock and in space. And Superman, a hand round Batman’s waist, zipped them to the far side of the moon, out of sight from the satellites orbiting Earth.

The moment their feet were on the ground, Batman swept Superman into his arms, carrying him as if he had the weight of a feather.

“Hah! I knew it!”

Batman grinned, clearly delighted that he could carry Superman so effortlessly. He then threw Superman into the air, chuckling as he easily caught the heavyset man without Earth’s gravity making it a strain.

Turning, Batman suddenly took a leap and they floated through the air before landing some distance away.

“See, I can even fly you.”

And Batman took another leap, clearly having the time of his life.

Superman smiled, expression indulgent and doting, letting his boyfriend do whatever he wished. For he knew that it had always been a thorn in Batman’s side – that he simply couldn’t match Superman’s strength and ability to fly, no matter how hard he trained or how advanced his gadgets were.

And so the two of them went bouncing across the moon’s surface, hearts satisfied and footsteps scattered behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of anymore scenarios, do drop by my tumblr - Superbat Addicted and let me know.


End file.
